Origin of the Peach
by aezirka
Summary: Imagine there were no peaches in the Bleach world. Here's my take on how it originated, HitsuHina style. Horrible summary, I know. Oneshot. Please read and review! It would mean a lot!


**Author's note**: I really ask for everyone's mercy since this is my first Bleach fanfic. Actually, this is my first fanfic! Please review! Constructive criticism will really help since I'm new to this world of fanfiction!

**By the way, as you read this story, I want to ask you to erase the existence of the peach tree/plant/fruit/flower in your mind, as well as any knowledge to its history/origin. I ask that of you because this story talks about the origin of the peach, HitsuHina style. So in other words, think that there are no peach plants in Soul Society or in the living world. I beg you…**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Bleach.

* * *

His mind went completely blank as he stared at the sight in front of him. He felt useless, helpless… weak. He could not do anything but hold on to faith and hope. He was oblivious to the tears that were slowly trickling from his eyes.

He whispered. "Hold on… Please, hold on…"

The room was in chaos. It was clear that panic was taking hold of everyone. Only Captain Unohana tried to remain as calm as possible, but even she was troubled to some extent. She was giving orders to her subordinates, constantly doing her own work. The situation was very serious.

Hinamori Momo, vice-captain of the fifth squad, was slowly dying.

She had been unconscious for three weeks, suffering from the fatal blow her traitorous captain dealt her. And throughout that time, he had always tried to watch over her. Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou wanted to be there when she opens her eyes. Everyday, he came to her side, and everyday, he hoped. He hoped for her to wake up, to open her eyes once again to the world around her, to him.

That day, he still hoped. As he watched the Fourth Squad helplessly, he hoped. He hoped for her to hang on, to hold on, to resist death. He realized he was crying, but he did not care. All he cared about was her and what was happening to her at that moment.

"Captain Hitsugaya, my deepest apologies, but I have to ask you to leave," said a Fourth Squad member.

He had heard the woman, but he did not wish to leave. Only when Captain Unohana requested it did he force himself out the door. He, however, could not stand hearing, but not seeing, what was happening inside. He ran outside.

The skies were dark. He kept running until he reached a pond. He stared at his reflection on the water, but immediately closed his eyes. It was too much for him to see his reflection, but not hers. After all, he had never come to this place without her. It was this place that held a special place in his heart, along with her. This was the place that he and Hinamori Momo would go to whenever they felt like they wanted to break away temporarily from their lives as shinigami, whenever they wanted to be comfortable. And he was most comfortable with her. The pond had been witness to their bond, to their lives. They were the only ones who knew of its existence. He was afraid that he might never see her reflection on the water again.

"Please let a miracle happen. Please let Momo live on," he whispered to himself.

In a room in the fourth squad's building, Captain Unohana closed her eyes.

"I am sorry, Captain Hitsugaya."

* * *

Today, the skies were darker than they had been that day. There was light rain, and everyone knew why it was like that, especially those gathered near a certain pond. Ten captains of the Thirteen Squads were there, as well as twelve vice-captains.

It was the funeral of Hinamori Momo.

It was not a grand funeral, as the Tenth Squad captain requested. Captain Hitsugaya knew that _she_ would not want a grand burial. He also knew that the land near _their_ pond was where she should rest peacefully. The burial was quick, as the other captains and the vice-captains knew that Captain Hitsugaya would want to stay with her alone on that day. And stay with her, he did.

* * *

It has been two months since the funeral. Captain Hitsugaya was making his way to visit her, as he did every single day. He had already accepted everything and his mind was at peace. Aizen and his threat were gone. Justice had been served.

He closed his eyes as he walked. He was already accustomed to going to her resting place everyday that he could close his eyes and think peacefully. He kneeled when he arrived at the spot. But when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a small plant. It was a different plant; he had never seen one like it before.

But he was glad. He could not explain why, but he was.

* * *

Years passed, and Captain Hitsugaya witnessed the growth of the small plant. It was now a fruit-bearing tree, with beautiful flowers on its branches. The moment Captain Hitsugaya saw the first flower, he compared its beauty to Hinamori Momo. The fruit of the tree was always sweet, and he was happy about that.

He named the tree "Momo."

He remembered the day he saw the plant for the first time. He remembered that he felt glad, but was unable to explain why. Now he knew why he felt that way.

It was because a miracle had happened on that day and because he knew that Momo would live on forever.


End file.
